


Birthday Surprise

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las Vegas in July is ridiculously hot and Harry's sure he's in hell, literally and figuratively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

_**Birthday Surprise ~ SS/HP ~ NC-17**_  
 **Title:** Birthday Surprise  
 **Author:** [](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilyseyes.insanejournal.com/)**lilyseyes**  
 **Other pairings/threesome:** none  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 2025  
 **Theme chosen:** Holidays/Travel  
 **Warning(s):** Rimming  
 **Summary:** Las Vegas in July is ridiculously hot and Harry's sure he's in hell, literally and figuratively.  
 **A/N:** Slipping in just under the wire, but wanted to post something for the Summer Challenge and Harry's birthday!  
Un-betad for now  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Harry Potter blinked as he stepped out into the sunshine, waiting for his glasses to darken. The heat hit him a few seconds later and he paused for a moment to adjust to the warmth. It was just half six in the morning and already hot, making Harry wonder why the Americans had decided that Las Vegas in July was a good place for advanced Auror training. The fancy cup of American coffee in his hand seemed like a poor choice at the moment.

There were a few other pedestrians as Harry set out down the sidewalk and none of the tourists who had crammed the sidewalks when he'd arrived last night. He noticed several homeless occupying alcoves and spaces beneath stairs, something that was becoming a problem shared by most major cities in England. Harry shook his head and kept walking, knowing he couldn't resolve this problem in either country. The Las Vegas Strip seemed a bit tired and gritty in the light of day, something not seen by all the tourists who were mesmerized by the glitz and glamour of the Strip at night.

Picking up his pace, Harry headed from Caesar's Place towards the Stratosphere at the far end of the Strip. A brisk walk would loosen his muscles and get the blood pumping through his brain. He would need it make his speech this morning and then teach a ballroom full of American Aurors in the afternoon. Harry shook his head, wondering why he'd agreed to this assignment until the image of Kingsley Shacklebolt looming over him popped into his mind. Ah, yes, a special favor for the head of American Magical Law Enforcement, requesting Harry teach at the annual training seminar. It seemed the American Aurors had spectacular offensive skills, but couldn't cast a defensive shield to save their lives, literally. _Oh, and could Auror Potter give a rousing opening address as well?_

Turning around with a shudder at a pink domed building with a huge clown sign proclaiming it _Circus Circus_ , Harry sighed. Perhaps it was just as well that he was stuck here for the entire week, Harry though, after making a fool of himself with Severus. He wouldn't have to face the man for a while. Harry had worked hard to get to know Severus while he'd recuperated from Nagini's bite and had been thrilled when they had become friends. Severus had retired from Hogwarts after his exoneration and opened a specialized potions shop in Diagon Alley, where Harry found himself several days a week. It had progressed to the point that Harry spent more time with Severus at his shop and the large flat above it than he did in his own home. Somewhere along the way, Harry had fallen in love with Severus.

Harry didn't even look up at the pirate's cove in front of Treasure Island, lost in the memory of his most stupid blunder to date. Ginny and Hermione had been the ones to point out that the reason he'd stopped dating was right in front of him and he was an idiot if he didn't recognize it. So when this Las Vegas training assignment had come up, Harry had gathered his courage and had gone to Severus' shop to invite him along, a bit of a working holiday. Although Harry had mangled what he was trying to say, he had thought the kiss he'd given Severus would have made his intent clear.

He'd been floored when Severus had pulled back like he'd been slapped and ordered Harry out of his sight. Harry had dropped the rare Monkshood plant he'd brought as a gift next to the rubbish bin as he'd fled out the front door. Pain tightened his chest and Harry felt his eyes prickle as he remembered the scene. He should have left well enough alone and been content just having Severus as his friend, but no, he had to push it. Now, he had nothing left but a deep ache in his chest and a hole in his soul. In the past seven years, Severus had grown to be the most person in Harry's world and now Harry had ruined everything.

Finding himself back at Caesar's Palace, Harry returned to his suite to shower. He was staying in the Wizarding section of the resort and, while he appreciated the elegancy of the suite he'd been given, it was just another impersonal hotel room to him. Harry mechanically went through his routine, donning his Class A uniform robes. He was honored to be the keynote speaker and only hoped that he could do it justice. Harry just wasn't feeling passionate about anything at the moment. He ran through his speech in his mind as he took the elevator downstairs, glad that it opened across from the ballroom.

He arrived just in time to hear the American Head Auror announce him.

"Let's give a hearty American welcome to British Auror Commander, and the man who defeated the notorious Dark wizard, Voldemort, Harry Potter!"

Barely refraining from rolling his eyes, Harry took a deep breath and pasted a smile on his face as he moved to the podium. He was embarrassed by the standing ovation and quickly waved everyone back into their seats. Casting a Sonorus on himself, Harry launched into his remarks, refined over the years at a number similar presentations. The American audience seemed to hang on his every word and Harry subtly emphasized the use of defensive spells during his school years and the training of Dumbledore's Army. The entire room has gasped as Harry described how he'd finally defeated Voldemort, with a simple disarming spell. The Americans were an enthusiastic lot and applauded wildly as Harry exited the room.

Heading back to his room as it was only half ten, Harry exited the elevator as he unbuttoned his robes, stopping just short of his room when he felt a familiar magical signature. His wand in one hand, Harry let himself into the suite, closing the door silently behind him. Framed against the large wall of windows overlooking the Strip was Severus Snape. Harry's wand hand dropped as his breath caught painfully in his chest.

"Quite an eclectic collection of architecture in this city," Severus said quietly, still looking out the window. "I trust your speech went well."

"Yes." Harry stood still, his heart hammering as he stared at Severus. "What are you doing here?"

Severus turned slowly, his face drawn and eyes wary. "I believe that I may have misunderstood your intention when I last saw you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger-Weasley came looking for you yesterday, as you apparently weren't home when she arrived at your residence. When she saw the gift you'd brought for me discarded by the rubbish bin, she stormed into the shop."

Harry winced. He know what Hermione was like when she was angry.

Severus was watching him intently. "She surmised that I had somehow misinterpreted you and had possibly reacted inappropriately."

"Misinterpreted me?" Harry repeated, wondering how Severus could have misunderstood a kiss.

Taking a step towards him, Severus lifted his hands, turning the palms out toward Harry. "What you said was a bit garbled and I believed that you had just discovered my inclinations." Severus closed his eyes tightly for a moment, before opening them and meeting Harry's eyes. "I thought you were using me as an experiment, or worse, that you were mocking me."

Harry's temper flared and he moved towards Severus. "Mocking you! How could you believe that! When have I ever mocked you?"

"You haven't, but neither had we ever discussed sexual preferences and I'm afraid my own insecurity issues got the best of me. I was a fool."

"And it took Hermione to make you realize that?" Harry stopped just short of where Severus stood, not sure whether to be angry or hopeful.

"No, I realized that as soon as I had calmed down." Severus held his eyes steadily. "It was Granger-Weasley who reaffirmed it, in no uncertain terms. She also told me where to find you and how to correct my error."

Harry watched as Severus stepped closer, a hand sliding up his arm and drawing him against Severus. His eyes focused on Severus' lips as they descended towards him and fluttered closed as Severus' mouth settled on his. Severus nibbled at the corner of his mouth, tongue darting out to trace the seam of his lips until Harry groaned. His whole body came alive as Severus pressed closer and Harry dropped his wand as he slid his arms around Severus' neck. The spark Harry had felt the first time he'd kissed Severus was there and rapidly becoming a blazing inferno. Harry had never been harder and as Severus' arms encircled his back, he felt an answering hardness pressing against him.

Severus lifted his head, searching Harry's face. "I am hoping you will accept my apology for my reaction before."

Harry nodded slowly. "What happens now?"

The corners of Severus' mouth twitch. "I was hoping your invitation to stay with you and enjoy the lures of Las Vegas was still open."

Harry grinned, leaning in to kiss Severus hungrily. "Absolutely! And I don't have to be back downstairs until after lunch."

"Then perhaps we can get started on your birthday celebration early."

"I'd like that, although it's very hot outside, so we may just want to stay in." Harry could feel his cheeks heat. "I mean, we don't have to _do_ anything—"

"Nonsense," Severus stepped back and flicked his wand, Banishing their clothing. "No time like the present to make sure we are compatible."

Harry's eyes ran over Severus' lean body and lovely thick, long cock and grabbed his hand, leading Severus to the large bed. Pulling Severus down on top of him, Harry spread his legs invitingly as Severus kissed him hard. Severus broke the kiss and nibbled at his jaw as Harry moaned, his hips jerking upwards. A hand on his hip stopped him.

"We'll do all of it, Harry," Severus whispered against his skin. "Let me love you this first time."

Harry relaxed back at Severus' words, hands fisting in the bedding as Severus kissed and licked his way down Harry's body. His nipples were pinched and suckled, his navel tongued, and his balls sucked into that hot mouth. Writhing with arousal, Harry whimpered as he tried to rub against Severus.

"Please! Severus, fuck me!"

Severus lifted his head and moved back. "Up on your hands and knees."

Harry scrambled to turn over, almost losing control when he felt Severus spread his cheeks and swipe his tongue over his hole. He buried his face in the pillow as Severus stretched him using his fingers and tongue. Rocking back, Harry encouraged Severus as he plead with him to hurry. Harry almost sobbed with relief when he felt the blunt head of Severus' cock press into him, slowly filling him, claiming him. It was everything that Harry had fantasized about as Severus sheathed himself.

"Fuck, Severus! So good!" Harry panted, pressing back against Severus. "Move!"

Severus grasped Harry's hips, pulling out and plunging deep, drawing groans from both of them. Reaching under him, Harry fisted his cock as Severus began to speed up his thrusts. Harry clenched his muscles as he felt his balls draw up, his climax exploding through him in waves. The grip on his hips tightened almost painfully as Severus lost his rhythm, pounding into Harry before stiffening and filling Harry with his release.

Somehow, Severus guided Harry's boneless body down into the bed, cast a cleaning spell, and Summoned the duvet. Harry moved closer until his head rested on Severus' shoulder, lifting up enough to kiss Severus thoroughly. He hope it conveyed his feeling to Severus, who cupped his face with a gentle hand, his thumb stroking Harry's cheek as he examined Harry's face. It apparently satisfied Severus guided Harry's head back to his shoulder.

"A nap is in order, I believe," Severus said, pressing a kiss against Harry's temple.

"I'm glad you're here," Harry said sleepily. "A happy birthday surprise for me!"

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "Happy birthday, my Harry."

* * *

* * *

  



End file.
